Works Engine
Works Engine is the third episode of the first season of The Sudrian Rejects. Plot Celeste was not enjoying sitting in the Works. "Oh dear, do you think that Garrett and Mask are getting on fine? I mean, I feel horrible." She asked Mask worriedly. "They'll be fine." Vernon muttered, he really just wanted Celeste to be quiet. He was sick of her always wondering if things were going well. "Just like I said ten minutes ago, they're strong, and can manage." But she was still worried. "I mean, I just don't know." "They're fine, and that's the end of it!" Vernon barked. It was strangely quiet, until they heard an unfamiliar whistle and puffing. "Who was that?" "I don't know." Celeste replied. Suddenly, on the tracks next to them, which were notably smaller, came a small narrow gauge tank engine. "Where did you come from?" Vernon asked. "Well, I'm new." The engine explained. "I just arrived to help with the workload via lorry. I'm Frederick." "Why, hello there!" Celeste said cheerfully. "Um... hi." Vernon said. Frederick was a bit silly, and bubbly as well. Because of this, Vernon really got annoyed by him. However, Celeste and Frederick got along quite well, and while waiting for her new boiler to arrive, they had developed a good friendship. "I really like that Frederick." Celeste said to Vernon one day. "Why? He seems kind of annoying." Replied Vernon. Celeste chuckled. "Sounds familiar." "Oh, shut up!" Vernon barked. Celeste couldn't help but laugh. Vernon couldn't be happier when he left. "See you later!" Vernon called. "Bye, Vernon!" Celeste said back. "Lucky." Frederick muttered. Celeste was confused. "What?" "I mean you standard gauge engines are all so lucky! I stay in the Works day and night, but you get to go around the island, I don't get to anything!" Ranted Frederick. Not knowing what to say, Celeste remained silent for a minute. "So, you don't like your work?" "Not really. Said a glum Frederick. "It's so boring around the Works, nothing happens. The two stopped talking for a bit after that. It wasn't until Celeste was leaving that they spoke again. "Goodbye!" She called as she left. Frederick tooted his whistle as she left, but he was quite sad. "All alone again." Frederick groaned, a workman saw his sorrow, and walked up. "What's the matter, Frederick?" He asked. "You look down." Frederick sighed. "I want to work with the big engines on the Main Line! The Works is so boring." The workman chuckled. "Believe me, since I lost my house, I've been sleeping at the Works!" "What?" Called the manager. "Erm... nothing!" Frederick stared in pure confusion. He continued moping until the next day, when he heard a while. "Celeste!" The little tank engine called in joy. Celeste pulled into the Works with a flatbed. "Get on." Celeste said with a smile. Little did Frederick know, Celeste and the staff were arranging for him to take a ride on the main line. When the two left, Frederick was amazed. "Wow! This all looks so... amazing!" He said. "This is nothing!" Celeste replied. All day, Celeste took Frederick with his everywhere, until is was night. Frederick was unloaded from the flatbed. "Thanks for this fun day." He said happily. "You're welcome." Celeste said, she was glad she helped. From then on, Frederick was a happier engine, he met the other engines, and he enjoyed his life at the Works. As for him and Celeste, the two often talk, and on occasion, he'll go on tours of the line. They've been firm friends since. Characters *Celeste *Vernon *Frederick *Garrett (Cameo) *Mask (Mentioned) Trivia *The workman who lives inside of the Works is based off a commercial for the resturaunt 'Sonic', where a person says he lives in the resturaunt with the sandwiches. Category:The Sudrian Rejects Category:Episodes Category:The Sudrian Rejects Episodes